kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Përdoruesi diskutim:Ko.S.ystem.OV@
? Pse i ke arkivuar temat e pazgjidhura në kuvend? --Λeternus 26 Tetor 2008 22:13 (CET) : Sepse u mbush faqja shume, edhe ne arkive mundi me diskutu, dhe votimet aktuale nuk i kam fshi, ne ato votimet tjera nuk jane diskutuar moti. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 26 Tetor 2008 22:17 (CET) Amerika pershendetje zoti kos. ystem. mendoj qe do ish me mire qe per menyren se si do redaktohen zerat.psh: amerika.te vendosi vetem nje njeri.per arsye qe mund ti dini.dhe do ta dija shume per nder qe te vendosni te pakten fotot per titujt qe nuk jane shkruar akoma.kete gje mund tia kerkojme dhe administratorit.flm : Nuk jam tu e kuptu mire ku e ki fjalen, por artikulli per ShBA ekziston. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 28 Tetor 2008 20:11 (CET) lere fare se as un ste kuptoj ty.po te pakten per artikuj qe mungojne(ato qe jane me te kuqe) vendosni te paken fotot : Artikull qe nuk ka tekst por vec figura, jane te ndaluar ketu. Keshtu propozim yt nuk ka kuptim. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 1 Nëntor 2008 19:04 (CET) po mos ja fut kot, po Berlini qe kishte vetem foto???? Te pakten te vihen fotot qe njerezit te behen mukajet te shkruajne dicka.. : Artikulii Berlini pati tekst dhe informacione. Si po e kuptoj ti deshiron qe te krijohen qindra apo mija artikuj veq me foto, qe te jene gati per redaktuesit te ardhshem?! --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 3 Nëntor 2008 12:52 (CET) August Strindberg A mundësh me e shiko artikulln August Strindberg? --NY 1 Nëntor 2008 17:56 (CET) : Po doket mire (Looks good). --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 1 Nëntor 2008 18:59 (CET) projekt/project A mundëm me nis një wiki-projekt për Shqipërinë ne Uikipedian shqip? Can we open a wiki-project about Albania on Albanian Wikipedia? --NY 7 Nëntor 2008 20:43 (CET) :Ja puno këtu çfar e ke ndërmend: Wikipedia:Shqipëria. Puntori 7 Nëntor 2008 22:22 (CET) :: Mundesh, po ka edhe nje portal per Shqiperine, shiko Portal:Shqipëri, mundesh e nje projekt me kriju nen emrin Wikipedia:WikiProjekt Shqipëria ose ate propozimin qe e dha Puntori. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 7 Nëntor 2008 23:47 (CET) :::A mundesh naj kush prej juve me hap projektin? Faleminderit, --NY 8 Nëntor 2008 14:51 (CET) :Çka po do me pas në këtë projekt? Puntori 8 Nëntor 2008 18:52 (CET) :: Mfal ne moment nuk kam kohe, po kqyri nesra kete pune. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 8 Nëntor 2008 20:40 (CET) ::: Shumë mirë! --NY 9 Nëntor 2008 19:49 (CET) :Puntori, me krijo shumë informacion për Shqipërinë nëpër bashkëpunim me të tjera përdoruesit--NY 8 Nëntor 2008 20:43 (CET) :: Shembull konkret nuk kemi per nje WikiProjekt ne Wikipedia, por si pershembull mundemi me marre kete: en:Wikipedia:WikiProject Albania ose shembujt ne Wikipedia shqip. Une jam me i specialuzuar ne Portale. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 9 Nëntor 2008 21:29 (CET) :Une vet munda ndoshta me hap projektin. --NY 10 Nëntor 2008 12:52 (CET) ::Ko.S., a mundesh me krijo projektin? Flm! --NY 2 Dhjetor 2008 19:56 (CET) ::: Shiko: Wikipedia:WikiProjekt Shqipëria. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 3 Dhjetor 2008 02:28 (CET) Interiot edit counter Numëruesi i editimeve në faqen time ka mbetur i njëjtë që prej asaj dite... --'Λeternus' 8 Nëntor 2008 19:43 (CET) : Duhesh me freskua ketu: Stampa:User redaktime/freskimi. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 8 Nëntor 2008 20:40 (CET) ::Ok. --'Λeternus' 8 Nëntor 2008 21:01 (CET) Grisja e titujve te zbrazet :Me titujt e zbrazet per te cilet ke votuar per grisje nuk po behet fjale ne kete rast vetem per tituj plotesisht te zbrazet por per artikuj te cilet kan 1 rresht info + stamp te caktuar + kategori (ndoshta + interwiki), pra keto artikuj eshte fjala me u gris. Ti me voten qe ke dhene po kerkon qe te griset struktura qe ke formuar per artikujt e viteve (ne muzik, film etj etj.). Mendoj se duhesh te shohesh edhe nje here vendimin qe ke marr. Puntori 11 Nëntor 2008 08:18 (CET) :: Ki argumente te forta, amo relevanca per artikuj per shtete dhe per artikuj pergjithshme jane me larte, se ngjarjet sipas viteve ose lista. Ketu apet se apet pas kohesh po mbushen, kurse artikujt per shtetet jane qe disa vite zbrazt. Artikujt dhe listat nuk e kane kriteren e njejte. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 11 Nëntor 2008 09:36 (CET) :Kjo puna relevances me boni ci me e cel at nenkategorien tek Kuvendi, dmth me e bo nje stamp te vecant per artikujt e shkurt. Psh ka artikuj qe i ka punu Xixa e qe jan te shkurt por kan stamp + foto te ngarkume edhe ato mendoj se nuk duhet grisur. Edhe shtetet nuk duhet grisur, por duhet te organizohemi dhe te i punojm nga pak se eshte turp te mos kemi spaku 2 fjal per nje shtet. Puntori 11 Nëntor 2008 11:58 (CET) :: Artikujt qe kane foto dhe informacione kryesore ne stampe dhe qe kane dicka tekste duhen te ndejne, por une e pata me shume per artikujt si Panama, ne tekstet e seksioneve eshte shkruar titulli i seksionit dhe artikuj qe kane me shume lidhje te jashtme se informacione relevante, nuk jane ne kuptimin e Wikipedisë, sipsh. Panama. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 11 Nëntor 2008 12:18 (CET) :: Pershendetje! Shtete mos i grisni un do ti punoj, vetem si ti gjej lehtë. Planeti 11 Nëntor 2008 12:06 (CET) :::E keni ngatërruar pagëz. Në çështjen Titujt e zbrazët bëhet fjalë vetëm për artikujt e zbrazët (me struktura boshe), por jo për artikujt me informacion të varfër. Këtë gjë e kam cekur edhe atje. Ndërsa në çështjen tjetër, Grisja e artikujve paraqitur nga perdoruesi Λeternus bëhet fjalë për grisjen e artikujve të shkrutë. K#to çështje nuk janë të njëjta. --'Λeternus' 11 Nëntor 2008 17:54 (CET) Lista_e_aktorëve :Mendoj se lista "Lista e aktorëve" duhet te griset. Faktikisht shkronjat e shperndara te grisen sepse aktoret nuk mund te i permbledhim ne nje list te vetme kur me kemi fillu me kriju lista te aktoreve sipas kombesise. Dmth permbleshja eshte e kote ne kete drejtim. :Kete list mund te e perdorim edhe liste te listave (kjo nuk do te ishte keq) dmth ne cdo shkronje te shkruhen emrat e listave te kombesive (Lista_e_aktorëve A : Lista_e_aktorëve austriak, Lista_e_aktorëve amerikan, Lista_e_aktorëve amerikanojugorë etj etj). :Si thua? Puntori 21 Nëntor 2008 21:01 (CET) :: Kjo liste nuk bon me u gris, kjo liste eshte rendesishme, ne kete liste duhet te gjinden te gjithe aktoret qe kemi ne wikipedia, sipas shteteve mire, po edhe kjo shume rendesishme. Ne liste besoi qe ne te ardhmen ka me pasur mija aktore. Une jam kundert pasi qe ka nevoj shume per kete liste dhe nen-listat. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 21 Nëntor 2008 21:08 (CET) :::Qellimi eshte se me zgjerimin e listes brenda 1 shkronje do te ket mijera aktore, sic edhe tha, dhe kjo e rendon hapjen e faqes. Kjo nuk eshte aq problematike, me me rendesi eshte se ne do te kemi nenlistat atehere pse do te na duheshin ne nje vend? Sidoqoft ky ishte vetem mendim i imi (asesi sjam qe te hapet kjo si diskutim tek kuvendi, sepse ne kemi punuar me shume ne lista dhe sadokudo e dime se cfar strukture jemi duke ngritur). Puntori 21 Nëntor 2008 21:19 (CET) :: Ajo me mija ke arsyja per relvevance, nese behen mija ne nje liste, shperndahen edhe ato, sipsh. A -> Aa, Ab, Ac e tutje. Nese thua qe kemi punua vec ne lista eshte pak si trishtushme, pershak se ne enciklopedia punohet me shume ne artikuj, listat jane udheheqes. Me shume se 1000 deri 2000 mi lista nuk i kemi. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 21 Nëntor 2008 21:34 (CET) ::: Hahaha. Fjalen e pata se listat i kemi punuar me shume ne dy :D e jo se kemi punuar vetem ne lista. Puntori 21 Nëntor 2008 21:38 (CET) :: Aha, jam tu u gut, perqata jam tu shkrujt shpejt dhe e kuptova gabim. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 21 Nëntor 2008 21:49 (CET) Infobox aktor Pse Stampa:Infobox aktor nuk po punon mirë tek artikulli Don Johnson? --'Λeternus' 4 Dhjetor 2008 21:58 (CET) : Nese e ki per role te shquar, filma te shquar, bashkshorti etj..., kjo eshte keshtu sepse kodet per keto nuk jane te shtuar. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 4 Dhjetor 2008 22:53 (CET) ::Po a mund t'ja shtosh pra? --'Λeternus' 4 Dhjetor 2008 23:42 (CET) ::: U be. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 5 Dhjetor 2008 06:58 (CET) ::::Thanx. --'Λeternus' 5 Dhjetor 2008 14:34 (CET) Urime Urime Festa e madhe KurbanBajrami.--pun pun nat e dit për me pa pak drit 7 Dhjetor 2008 19:29 (CET) : Falemenderit, edhe ti urime Kurban Bajrami. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 7 Dhjetor 2008 21:31 (CET) Blerim Destani Schau mal bitte hier nach, es sind wieder ein paar Anti-Albaner unterwegs. Tung --Beli nga Kosova 15 Shkurt 2009 04:14 (CET) : Das hat damit nicht zutun, im Deutschen Wikipedia gehen die Benutzer anders um, wie ich beaobachtet habe sind etwa 50% der neuen Artikel kontrolliert und Diskutiert, was ich gut finde, aber es geht einem manchmal auf die Nerven. Im Grunde seh ich kein grund warum der Artikel gelöscht werden soll, ausser das im Deutschland unbekannt ist und die in der Deutschen Wikipedia kein Relevanz sehen, aber anderseits es gibt viele Artikel von Personen die noch unbekannter sind. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 16 Shkurt 2009 23:50 (CET) Zëvendsimi i fundit nga ti Të lutem mos bënë zëvendësime pa paraqitur arsye. Fjala shqip është Softueri shiko spell-cheker.--Hipi Zhdripi 4 Prill 2009 02:07 (CEST) Username Nëse ka mudësi ta ndërroj username .--Tufche 25 Prill 2009 13:22 (CEST) : Duhesh me i shkru Eagleal, ai eshte burokrat dhe mundet te ndërron nofken tende. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 26 Prill 2009 12:56 (CEST) Faleminderit--Tufche 26 Prill 2009 15:23 (CEST) Alkoolet vs Aloholet Mendoj se duhet të bëhet grisja e artikullit Alkoholi pasi që ekziston si Alkoolet .--Tufche 12 Maj 2009 01:31 (CEST) : Jo patjeter, e bera nje percjelleje tek artikulli alkoolet. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 12 Maj 2009 01:53 (CEST) E ke gabim që artikullin Alkoholi e ke fshirë dhe e ke përcjellur te një artikull me titull të gabuar Alkoolet kjo arsyeja e parë. E dyta Artikulli ,,alkoolet,, përveç kësaj përmban të dhëna jo të sakta dhe ka shumë gabime shkencore dhe koncepte dhe përkufizime jo të sakta poashtu edhe gabime drejtshkrimore. Ka të dhëna më shumë këtë e pranoj prandaj do të ishte mirë të bëhej e kundërta atë pjesë hyrëse te Alkoholi ta plotësoje me të dhënat në vazhdim nga artikulli Alkoolet Nëse duam tëë jemi serioz unë mendoj se artikuj me titull të gabuar nuk duhet të ketë në Wikipedia. Përshëndetje --Armend 12 Maj 2009 08:55 (CEST) : Ti mundesh me be si deshiron, alkoholi ose alkoolet, problemi ke se dy artikull nje term nuk lejohen ne wikipedia ose ne pak raste dhe artikulli i cili u krijua me heret duhet te ndejne, sepse historiku i nje artikullit eshte shume rendesishme, nese je mendimit se titulli ose permbajtja nuk eshte sakte mundesh me ndryshua, flm per mirkuptim. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 12 Maj 2009 10:42 (CEST) :Mendoj se nuk u kuptuam mund të merrni po të doni Fjalorin e gjuhës shqipe do të shihni se termi ,,alkool,, nuk ekziston por termi i drejtë është ,,alkohol,,. Si mund të shkruajmë për një gjë që nuk ekziston.--Armend 12 Maj 2009 11:08 (CEST)